


A

by Orittsu



Series: Phobia Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Phobia Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orittsu/pseuds/Orittsu
Summary: Common/simple phobias beginning with A.
Series: Phobia Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802986





	1. Achluophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achluophobia-fear of darkness

Lisa's phone died mid-call with her mother. With their already strained relationship, her mother would think it was intentional. It was obviously an accident, after all, who could predict their phone dying mid-call.

Climbing the stairs to her room for her charger, she sang along to the song playing on the radio. It was a smash hit with teens and Lisa had to admit it had a catchy tune.   
She danced into her room and plugged in her phone.

At that moment, there was a neighbourhood wide blackout.

The sudden silence and low visibility made Lisa anxious. The only reason she didn't walk into anything, as she made her way to her bed, was good fortune and memory. She sat down, stiff with tension.

Suddenly, the stairs creaked.

Lisa flinched. She wasn't alone was she?

_Don't be stupid Lisa. You're fine._

She flinched as the stairs creaked again.

_There's no one there, Lisa. There's no one there._

_But what if **there was?** It's not like she'd be able to see them._

It was **dark.**

She couldn't **see anything.**

The stairs creaked _again._

_There's no one there Lisa, it's just the dark. **Just the dark.**_

_And again._

_there'snoonetherethere'snoonetherethere'snoonethere_

The blinding light assaults her eyes as the power returns.

Walking downstairs, Lisa is relieved to find, _there was no one there._ It really was **just the dark.**

Everything was as how she'd left it.


	2. Acrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acrophobia- Fear of heights.

Jake stood at the window, admiring the scenery. The penthouse suite of the hotel really was luxurious and the city was quite stunning at night. He smiled slightly.

And then he tries to spot his friends at a restaurant just outside the hotel.

He presses his forehead against the class to see downstairs and then realizes he _couldn't_ , even if the window was open. He suddenly realizes how _high_ up he was and he stumbled away from the glass.

Even though he was no longer staring at the _long way down_ , the knowledge of its existence made him uneasy. He tried to distract himself with something else, but there's _not much_ he could (or wanted) to do.

Being so far away from the ground made him _queasy._

He gathered his essentials and made sure he had the keys to the room. Making sure that he had everything, he went to the restaurant his friends said they'd be at.

**Jake was going to sleep in the car tonight.**


End file.
